


He Wasn't Doing so Well, but he Still Aced it

by Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat



Series: Ace Cupboys [1]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Not really headcanons are for fun, These boys are ace and I'll fight you about it, but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat
Summary: Owning a casino is great! Problem is, lots of girls suddenly wanna get to know you better. And that's a bigger problem then you'd think.





	He Wasn't Doing so Well, but he Still Aced it

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short silly thing I did since I just discovered Cuphead and I adore it. And of course I make any character I can get my grubby hands on ace. So yeah, here's this thing.

“Hey there cutie. Whatcha doin’?” Mugman jumped and turned around to see who had spoken. A pretty girl was standing there, practically leaning on him. He blinked and glanced around. She didn’t seem to be talking to anyone else, and he didn’t see Cuphead anywhere. It looked like he’d have to do this one on his own.

“Just shootin’ craps. What about you?” He replied. Polite conversation was always a good idea, it didn’t necessarily mean he was interested.

“Tryin’ to find a sweet fella’. My last boy left me about an hour ago, and I just can’t bear to be alone!” She all but whimpered. Mugman couldn’t tell if she was lying for attention, but she seemed about to cry, and it was a likely story. Plenty of guys lost their heads at the casino, and plenty of gals were left behind to be comforted by somebody. He might as well try.

“Well, I’m not your guy. Still, you can blow on my dice if you’d like, and you can stay and talk. Or bet, if you really want.” He wasn’t sure if he’d said the right thing, but her face did light up. She didn’t seem to have realized exactly what he’d said first. She was probably used to guys playing hard to get. He held his dice out and she blew on them lightly. He turned and tossed them on the table, as she shifted to stand beside him. “Damn! Snake eyes!” He sighed deeply as most of his money went over to the sly platehead on the other side of the table.

“Don’t blame me sweetcheeks, I did my best!” She said, and poked at his shoulder. He laughed lightly and picked his dice up again. He wasn’t doing so well today, but all the money not won was going right back to him anyways. He held them out for her to blow on again, and realized he didn’t even know her name.

“What do most call ya?” He asked. She smiled slyly, leaned on his shoulder again.

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that. You can call me Darlin’.” She answered. Mugman gulped and threw his dice again. This wasn’t going so well, neither the game or his interactions with her. “What about you deary?”

“He’s Mugman.” Cuphead piped up and he walked over to Mugman’s other side. Mugman nearly had a heart attack, but he was glad to see his brother. And the outcome of the dice. “Good throw bro! I’m Cuphead by the way dollface.” He grinned over at the girl, and she seemed rather delighted he was there.

“Wonderful to meet you sir! I heard somewhere you two own this casino, is that true?” She asked with the sweetest voice Mugman had ever heard. Cuphead just nodded and slapped his on the back. He wanted this conversation to be over fast. “Well then…..how about I make a deal with you fellas?” He stiffened and Cuphead laughed sarcastically. 

“No thanks doll. Neither of us are into gals, but you could check with King Dice. He’ll fuck anything with the brain capacity to talk.” Cuphead was laughing in earnest now, and Mugman had to hit his back so he didn’t choke. The girl looked beyond insulted and she stomped her foot.

“How dare you! I’m not some simply lay! Besides, even if I wanted too, he’s much too big, I’d die!” She hissed. Cuphead just laughed harder, and Mugman had to hold in a little laughter himself. “What do you mean you’re not interested? I’m one the cutest girls in here!” 

“We don’t like girls at all, any of them.” Mugman tried to choose his words carefully, and Cuphead finally seemed to be calming down. “I don’t like anyone, and Cups here only likes guys. And only in certain ways, if you catch my drift.” He had a feeling she didn’t, and the way Cuphead winked meant that he didn’t want her too. 

“Well…maybe you two just haven’t been with the right gal. I could be the one, you never know.” She grinned at them both, but neither of them were willing to take that.

“We’ve tried and it just doesn’t work. Sorry doll, I suggest you find some other lucky fella.” Cuphead said. He was leaned against the craps table, where the game had come to a complete stop. Most of the people there were usuals, and already knew the boys preferences. The others seemed too chocked to say anything.

“Sorry miss.” Mugman couldn’t help but feel bad for her, but his apology seemed to make it worse.

“You two are disgusting! You should be in hell for that! How on God’s green earth were you two able to beat the Devil and own this place! You should’ve joined him, it’s where you belong!” She was screaming now and she even jumped at Mugman. He almost shot her; Cuphead was shielding him before he could do anything.

“Security!” Mugman hated getting their help involved, but she seemed to have the advantage over his brother, who was refusing to shoot her. A couple guards came over and pulled her off him and towards the doors. “Cups, are you okay?” 

“Just dandy! We’ve beating worse than that, by a long shot. You gunna finish your game?” Cuphead was smiling, but a bit of milk was leaking out of a crack she’d left on his head.

“Nah, I think we’d better call it a night. Goodnight folks!” He helped his brother up and lead him to the back. He’d be fine. They’d both be fine, as long as they had each other.


End file.
